Mentes Criminosas: Somos uma grande família
by Lohane Taaylor
Summary: History reports a day's work, except for the boldness of Spencer is in place ahead of an assassin. Warning: Discussion of disciplining an adult. Do not like it? Do not read!
1. Chapter 1 - Big family

**N / A: My idea came when I thought: "What if the Criminal Minds team became a family?"**

**I hope everyone likes. And of course, your opinion will really make my day better, because from the reviews I could find you like it or not, or if I have something to be fixed, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and its characters. I just borrowed them for this story.**

Introduction

**Grandfathers:**

**Jason Gideon (Mother)**

Jason is the best analyst who has the BAU, it is the most peaceful of all, she always likes to hear the versions for comment. He is the father of Haley, a close friend of David Rossi, is still considered the father of Aaron, too.

**David Rossi (Father)**

Rossi trained his family to be a large research team. Help where can the education of grandchildren, then that Aaron lost his wife, the aid that his father and his father has done is great.

**Father: Aaron Hotchner**

Protective father who wants to keep all his children to live with him, though they are all grown up now.

It is the team leader. Attempts to reconcile work and family.

**Mother: Haley Hotchner**.

The family matriarch is murdered.

With that Aaron decides to join his family in a team, to train them and thus avoid losing more familiar.

**Children:**

**Jack Gideon Hotchner**

The youngest son of Aaron, all help take care of the small.

**Spancer Reid Hotchner**

He is the second youngest son of Aaron, always gets annoyed by everyone in some way take care of him. He is considered an adult, but almost always does things without thinking.

**Emily Prentiss Hotchner and Jennifer Jareau Hotchner**

JJ is the 3rd and daughter Emily is the 4th daughter, the two did exchange and translates various languages, that helps a lot in his work.

Always polite. Almost never get in trouble with his father or grandparents.

**Derek Morgan Hotchner**

It was the couple's first child, he lived in a very dangerous neighborhood, after the death of his parents and was adopted by Aaron Haley. Received much affection for new parents and completely changed the direction of his life, becoming one of the most agile of BAU agents, is very sure of himself, for this reason sometimes Aaron has some limits that will show your child.

**Penelope Garcia**

Penelope is the one who is not a member of the family, but feels like part of the family, she is welcomed by all, and Derek She sometimes has a relationship, treat everyone as Sister Penelope, and Aaron is no different, will treats it as if it were one of his daughters, so when you need it in your technique gives earful at Quantico.

**END NOTE: I know, I know. It's a fanfiction so it's just an imagination and please keep reading and I'm waiting for your comment **


	2. Chapter 2 - Charting profile

**N / A: My idea came when I thought: "What if the Criminal Minds team became a family?"**

**I hope everyone likes. And of course, your opinion will really make my day better, because from the reviews I could find you like it or not, or if I have something to be fixed, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and its characters. I just borrowed them for this story.**

**Warning: Discussion of disciplining an adult. Do not like it? Do not read!**

**Chapter 2**

After building the profile of the killer, Penelope discovered that the boy's name was Jonah.

"He suffered bullying at school, his father was a womanizer and beat the boy after his mother's death he became aggressive with their abusers."

Thanks, Derek will Penelope said.

We love Penelope Garcia, JJ said.

Get in the queue, said Penelope will everyone.

Everybody smiled.

After the conversation with Penelope and profiled, Spencer began to act differently.

Derek, go recheck the home of Jonah and look for evidence of where the boy can be - Hotchner said.

Yes father - Derek replied.

Hotcher held a meeting with all officers, showing how Jonah acted.

The police began to question: "Why do not hunt this killer."

Spencer raged: Shut up, blame the deaths is yours. You could have avoided.

Hotcher was furious with his son: Spencer Reid need to talk.

Spencer did not believe the tone that his father had spoken.

Now - Hotcher shouted.

Spencer and Hotcher entered the interrogation room. Hotcher son looked carefully:

Reid my son, what do you think you're doing?

Father, they could have avoided, you know - Spencer said.

Son, it's very dangerous out blaming people with serious charges. - Hotcher said.

You and I know that they could have prevented these deaths. - Spencer said.

Hotcher sighed controlling the maximum possible: Son, You are very nervous young man, believe that it is best you go help Derek research, there you cool head.

But father - Spencer replied.

No more child I've had enough - Hotcher said.

Then you will be punishing me? - Spencer asked.

This is not a punishment my son is just a way to keep him out of trouble. -Hotcher replied.

Whatever. - Spencer replied, grabbed his bag and slammed the door entrance.

Hotcher breath, managing to not make a scene right there with his rebellious son.


	3. Chapter 3 - My Story

**N / A: My idea came when I thought: "What if the Criminal Minds team became a family?"**

**I hope everyone likes. And of course, your opinion will really make my day better, because from the reviews I could find you like it or not, or if I have something to be fixed, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and its characters. I just borrowed them for this story.**

**Warning: Discussion of disciplining an adult. Do not like it? Do not read!**

**Chapter 3**

Hotcher was nervous, but at the same time concerned about the behavior of his son.

JJ was apologizing to the Sheriff: Sorry, this will not happen again.

Hotcher called Derek:

Derek son, look after him Spencer, keep an eye on him, after this event he started acting differently, check out what happened to him letting his temper get the better of him.

Sure dad, Derek replied.

Derek realized that Spencer had arrived. But he forgot to turn off the phone.

Hi Derek. - Spencer said.

Hi brother what happened? - And the brother worried.

Daddy punishing me. Spencer replied sadly.

Spencer, we're just worried about you, you're not okay, Daddy told me ...

Spencer abruptly interrupted Brother: Dad does not know what he's talking about, The kid just needed attention. They could have done something.

Spencer, you can not talk so no one would know that the boy would become a serial killer.

I know that this case is somehow messing with you, is stirring even me, brother, just do not get carried away by emotions. -Derek solidarity to the brother said.

Spencer started crying.

Derek hugged his brother, whispering sweet words.

Spencer was slowly calming down.

Spencer talk to me, what is bothering you so much? -Derek said worried.

Derek happened to me - Spencer said.

What? - Derek asked curiously.

In the old school, they ... This happened when you Amily JJ and you studying in another school. - Spencer said.

But why will you never told anyone? - Derek attentive said.

Dad only had time to work, you and the girls nor cared about me, Mom was so tired that neither noticed me. - Spencer said with tears in her eyes.

Brother, I apologize for me and for others. But I'm still interested in your story. What happened?

A boy at school said Kelly wanted to meet me. Spencer paused for a moment and sighed.

Derek insisted - Tell me what happened.

"Once there, everyone was waiting for me, including Kelly.

The strongest boys took my clothes and tied me to the post, I begged, but nobody untied. So when they were tired of having fun left me alone "- Spencer ended in tears.

What took you so long to say that Spencer? Derek asked.

Derek, is not so simple, I got home after 11 pm. - Spencer said.

More like nobody noticed his absence? - Derek questioned.

Daddy was very busy with work, and you and the girls slept and my mother was sleeping on the couch, I did not want to wake her.

The next day I said I was not feeling well, so I did not go to school, Dad insisted to visit the doctor, but I cried a lot refusing, he took care of me that day.

Each day after I invented an excuse not to visit the school.

I think my Dad noticed discomfort, so I studied with you. - Spencer said.

Derek tearfully hugged his brother and whispered in her ear: I'm sorry Spencer.

Derek, not to worry, I was lucky, I got a lot of affection.

My father loves me. But this young man, he was not so lucky. - Told his brother Spencer.

Derek looked at the phone.

His father was still in ligação. He Knew his father heard the whole story That Spencer had told.


	4. Chapter 4 - In the face of danger

**N / A: My idea came when I thought: "What if the Criminal Minds team became a family?"**

**I hope everyone likes. And of course, your opinion will really make my day better, because from the reviews I could find you like it or not, or if I have something to be fixed, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and its characters. I just borrowed them for this story.**

**Warning: Discussion of disciplining an adult. Do not like it? Do not read!**

Hotcher wept to know what his son had passed.

He blamed himself for not having been negligent with their own children.

Derek and Spencer continued their search and found a possible location where the Jonah was.

All met and they Spencer not put the vest bulletproof.

What is it Spencer? Hotcher said.

I do not need this.

How's that son?

I'm tired of it, do not want to see another person die.

Everyone waved to Spencer.

So Hotcher said Emily, go with Spencer and keep us informed.

So JJ, Derek, and David Hotcher continued its path, toward the cemetery that Jonah's mother was buried.

They found the tomb of the mother of the murderer empty. Everyone seemed confused.

So Hotcher said, Spencer knew!

Everyone looked at each other questioningly.

He knew from the beginning that Jonah would not be here. Hotcher shouted.

**OOOoooooOOOOooOoooOOOoOOOOOO OOoooooOOoooOOOOOoOOOO**

When Spencer and Emily arrived at the police station, Emily noticed the discomfort of Spencer, he walked from one side to the other.

Spencer suddenly stopped and shouted: He comes here. Jonah comes here. He wants to give the necklace to his girlfriend.

Emily looked scared: Spencer How so? What are you talking about?

He did not want to give the necklace to his mother, he wanted to give the necklace to his girlfriend, and she's here. Spencer replied.

Emily call to Hotcher: Father Jonah is coming to the police station.

Emily stopped talking on the phone and started screaming for Spencer.

Spencer, Spencer ...

Spencer took the gun from his belt and handed to Emily.

She begged: Spencer, do not do it.

He just hugged her sister and went outside. Soon he saw the killer.

He raised his hands and was nearing the killer was heavily armed.

Hotcher and the others arrived.

Hotcher was crazy, I could not see his son there with no vest and no weapon so close to a serial killer.

Spencer was speaking sweet words to Jonah and he was nervous.

Spencer then told his story to Jonah, he realized the similarity.

Spencer continued to speak.

Neither police nor the team could shoot Jonah, because Spencer was very close and could be reached.

Jonah then spoke to Spencer: Anyway I'm dead!

Spencer: Do not talk like that, you're not dead, you can change your story. Just like me.

Gradually Spencer managed to convince Jonah to surrender.

As Spencer had promised it to him, he handed the necklace to girlfriend of Jonah.

Morgan went to handcuff Jonah.

Everyone ran to meet Spencer, all at once embraced Spencer.

**Author's note: Hotcher loves the children, but tries to reconcile with his work, which is often difficult. ****The next chapter, will show Hotcher closest and family.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Love of father and son

**N / A: My idea came when I thought: "What if the Criminal Minds team became a family?"**

**I hope everyone likes. And of course, your opinion will really make my day better, because from the reviews I could find you like it or not, or if I have something to be fixed, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and its characters. I just borrowed them for this story.**

_Everyone grabbed their bags and were heading toward the plane BAU._

_Everyone took a seat. For good or bad luck to Spencer the only place he had left was the front of his Father._

_Hotcher advantage that most of the children were asleep and began:_

"Boy, what were you thinking when you risked your life that way?"

Reid looked down, "I'm sorry, Dad," he said and I saw he was crying.

Again I had to fight with myself, but I had to suppress it: Where was his head Spencer Reid Hotchner?

My son was there in his chair, head down and sniffed and sobbed.

My words cut right through! I sighed and held a finger in front of his face. "Look at me."

He was shaking and I in silence.

Finally I said that, my voice was low but firm: "You can imagine that I had felt this despair so well?"

"I ..." he said finally, and gulped. "I ..." he tried again and sobbed. I saw him from afar, as he tried to give me a good explanation for his behavior.

"Son you put us in a very risky situation, you put your life in danger. Never do that, you understand me?"

_Spencer remained crying._

Spencer Reid Hotchner, I asked if I make myself clear?

Reid sniffed and replied: Yes daddy. I'm sorry.

"Son comes here".

_Spencer ran to his father's lap._

Affectionately I put my hands on his back and rubbed slow circles and I whispered to him. "Calm down. Daddy's here."

I could feel the tears in his eyes.

He finally calmed down and fell asleep in my lap. Kindly put it in the chair and let "my child" rest.

We went straight home, but I could not wake up Spencer. So I decided to take him in her arms like a baby. I was grateful to have my children in my arms again.

_Hotcher had to change clothes for Spencer pajamas. At this time, Spencer opened his eyes slightly and watched the care of his father with him._

_Hotcher kissed the top of his son's head._

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I ... I love you." Spencer muttered.

"I know son. I know Daddy loves you too much. Do not worry, tomorrow we have a long conversation about his behavior, and I will make sure you will not do anything like that again. "

_Spencer felt butterflies in her stomach. Nothing else was more important than being safe with your family_.

"Good night Daddy"

"Good night my son."

**Author's note: Here the contact parent and child is strong. I hope you are enjoying it. ****Thanks for the compliments and criticisms.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Big Lesson

_Dawned. _

_Hotch was the first to wake._

_Gradually the house became noisy._

_Hotch opened the bedroom door that Spencer. _

_He was happy._

_Slowly he was approaching._

_He gave a soft kiss on his son._

Hotcher - Good morning son.

_Spencer yawned and smiled at his father._

Spencer - Good morning Dad.

Hotcher - How was your night?

Spencer- I was so tired I blacked out.

Hotcher- Well my son, you want to talk about what happened yesterday now or after breakfast?

Spencer- I prefer it to be now. Let's get this over with.

Hotcher- If you think so. So let's hurry because we are waiting for breakfast.

Spencer- Will I want breakfast after our conversation?

_Hotcher smiled at the joke son._

Hotcher- Well son you know the rules.

_Hotcher stood on the edge of the bed._

Spencer-But dad, we can do this another way?

Hotcher-Son you know the rules, now come.

Spencer-But dad, I'm not a child of 8 years.

Hotcher-you acted like a child of 5 years. And the least I can do for your attitude is to give you a spanking.

_Spencer gave up convincing her father's lap, his body was on the bed and her legs off the ground._

_Hotcher down his pants and underwear Spencer._

Spencer-Father

Hotcher-Son. I do not want the feeling of losing you.

So answer me. For what you're about will receive these spanking my child?

Spencer-Why I risked my life to save another.

_Hotcher got angry and slapped strong in Spencer that made him tremble._

_**SMACK* **_Wrong answer, my Young.

Hotcher-What did you do what brought you here?

Spencer-I took the vest, I risked my life, I lied and disobeyed a direct order.

Hotcher - So now you will receive your punishment. Be strong.

_Spencer was determined to receive his punishment like a man._

_Hotcher started._

*****_**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_

_Spencer gave his first cry_.

_**SMACK, SMACK, **_Owwwww… _**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK**_ Owwwww… _**, SMACK, SMACK **__Stoooop D-Daddy_, _**SMACK, SMACK**_ _Pleaseeee_ _**, SMACK, SMACK **__no… P-Please._

"You better know where your vest is at all times."_*** SMACK, SMACK ***_ "If you do not have your vest, then you do not go after a suspect."_*** SMACK, SMACK ***_"You're not going after a suspect if you do not have back."_*** **__**SMACK, SMACK ***_

"s-sorry!" _*** SMACK, SMACK ***_ "Ai!" _*** SMACK, SMACK ***_ "No p-please, please, d-daddy". _*** SMACK, SMACK ***_ "I w-não OW! I will not! " _*** SMACK, SMACK ***_

_*** SMACK, , SMACK, SMACK,**_ "Ai!" _** SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "Ai!" _** SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_

_Spencer was kicking his father. _

_Hotcher suddenly felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, he turned, was David._

David- Son, enough. Spencer learned his lesson.

_Hotcher looked at _his _son started crying and sobbing._

_He packed the clothes of her son, who groaned when the pants touched her bottom. He gently pulled the child to sit on your lap. Spencer sank her head on her father's neck. Hotcher Spencer rocked from side to side, trying to calm him down. _

When Spencer finally stopped crying and whispered to her father: Sorry.

Hotcher- Son you been punished and forgiven.

I love you son.

Spencer- I love you too daddy. Thank you.

Hotcher- Thank you? For what?

Spencer- For loving me so.

Hotcher- No need to thank me, you are part of my life. I do not know what I would do if something happened to one of you.

_Spencer hugged her father again._

Hotcher-Never do that again, because if you do, it will look like a joke in the park my son.

_Spencer smiled with his father._

Hotcher - Come on, we are waiting for breakfast.

Spencer- Dad, we really have to go. I mean, everyone knows that I was punished, I really have to face them?

Hotcher- Son, go. Need not be ashamed, everyone has been on my lap.

Let's Spencer.

Hotcher-Hello guys, take long?

_JJ and Emily looked angry at his father._

_Hotcher smiled._

_When Spencer noticed a very soft pillow. He was happy with the care and concern that his brothers had with him._

_Spencer were happy to be home with his family._

_End_


End file.
